Vaporizers, also known as electronic vaporizers (“e-vaporizers”), vapes, electronic nicotine delivery systems (“ENDS”), and plant-based vaporization devices, are commonly utilized to vaporize vaporizable material for inhalation by a patient, consumer or other end-user. Such vaporizable material may be comprised of a prescription or over-the-counter (“OTC”) pharmaceutical, plant-derived products (e.g., cannabis, herbs, spices, etc.), and a flavoring substance, or combination thereof, which is commonly compounded in a liquid comprised of a propylene glycol, vegetable glycerin, oil, water or some other liquid, or combination thereof.
Conventional vaporizers are typically multi-use devices that are often adapted to vaporize different vaporizable material compositions from a variety of manufacturers/suppliers of those substances. To facilitate vaporization by different vaporizers, manufacturers/suppliers of vaporizable material package their respective vaporizable materials in different containers (e.g., cartridges, pods, etc.) specifically configured and adapted for use with a particular vaporizer device. The end-user of a particular vaporizer adjusts the temperature or power setting of the vaporizer to select the vaporization temperature or power setting that controls the heating element that vaporizes the vaporizable material. The selection process is generally a trial and error iterative process comprised of a user setting an initial power or temperature setting, activating the vaporizer to heat the vaporizable material, inhaling the vaporized material, and repeating until the user finds a temperature or power setting that is acceptable.
The inventors here recognized that this trial and error search for a suitably acceptable temperature is typically performed without sufficient information and understanding of the relevant component elements of the vaporizable materials and/or the operation or performance characteristics of the vaporizer, can be elusive and frustrating to the end-user, results in greatly varying levels of user satisfaction experiences even for the same vaporizable material, and is frequently too simplistic to maximize efficacy or consumer satisfaction as it is insufficient to take into account the differences in vaporization temperatures associated with the individual component elements that comprise a particular vaporizable material and thereby produce less than optimal aerosol compositions that may unnecessarily or unintentionally impact a user's health.